


Thought Processes

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four ways to answer the same question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought Processes

"What are you thinking?"

"Has Teyla been making you watch Meg Ryan movies?"

"We just got done fucking and you're thinking about Teyla and some guy named Ryan?"

"Ryan can be a woman's- nevermind. The thing is, on Earth- in English, anyway- that's a girl question."

"What?"

"That's something that a woman would ask a man. Here. In bed."

"So guys aren't supposed to think about stuff?"

"Not really? Not naked, I guess- look, I didn't say it made sense."

"Damn, Sheppard, it's not like I asked how you were feeling or anything."

"Now, see, that one's easy."

"Yeah?"

"Sore."

\--

"What are you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking anything."

"You lie. You have an evil little smile."

"I was just thinking maybe-"

"Oh, _Ježíš Nazaretský_, you can't-"

"Come on."

"No. Four is plenty."

"What if I were to-"

"Well, possibly, but only if-"

"Right- do you have any-"

"Night table, second drawer. Are you sure that-"

"Carson said it was perfectly normal for someone my age. Do you want me to-"

"Only if you-"

"Here?"

"Oh-"

"Like that?"

"Yes, _ano, ano, Bůh_-"

"Oh god, not Czech, you know what-"

"Why do you think I do it, hmm?"

\--

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about home."

"You miss Simon."

"What? No, Teyla-"

"It is fine, you know that I understand-"

"He left me."

"Oh. Oh, Elizabeth- come here."

"He said he'd found someone else."

"Did you tell him you had as well?"

"Teyla-"

"Forgive me. That was cruel."

"No, I deserved it."

"We've agreed-"

"About that."

"If you wish to stop-"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a renegotiation."

"Elizabeth-"

"For much better terms."

"With exclusive rights?"

"That'll be a hard sell, but I think so."

"Do you miss Earth?"

"Right now? Not at all."

\--

"What are you thinking?"

"There's a naked lady in my bed. What do you think I'm thinking, love?"

"Good thing Dr. Zelenka fixed the beam, or you might have a naked man in your bed."

"Well, if I had a naked Rodney in my bed-"

"That is by far the most disturbing thing I've ever heard."

"_Rodney?!_"

"Did you know your door's open?"

"Oh, dammit, I must have- when you said-"

"Yes, well, that's what you get for thinking during sex. Always nice to see you, Laura."

"Rodney."

"Do you mind?!"

"Carson, wait-"

"What? You want to- Laura!"

"Secrets don't make friends, you know."

"You set me up, the pair of you!"

"Her idea."

"It was not!"

"Don't let her lie to you. I've been in her brain. It's filthy."

"You're one to talk."

"Oh, for- just get in here and shut the door!"

"Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
